The invention relates to a removable, reversible and longitudinally adjustable vehicle seat.
It is aimed more particularly, although not exclusively, at seats used in vehicles, the cabin of which can be converted to be adapted to suit the number of people to be carried, altering the number of seats and/or spacing between the seats, or to increase the area reserved for luggage or cargo by removing certain seats. This occurs, for example, in vehicles known as MPVs, where certain seats can be turned round.
It also relates to the adapting of these seats to the new technical constraints that dictate that each of these seats must be equipped with the anchoring points for the safety belt and that their structure and attachments to the floor must be capable of resisting the energy of an impact of defined characteristics.